


Oh Children

by Sam_Jake126



Series: Tales of the Bunker Years [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Jake126/pseuds/Sam_Jake126
Summary: Miller and Jackson decide to start a new page in their life complete with challenges, new additions, and the day they'd been waiting for since they met.





	1. Decisions

Miller threw his belt onto the bed and followed it by flopping next to it. What a day. First he started in a meeting with Octavia that ended with him having to take out his gun. Then he went to go to lunch with Jackson, but he had an emergency call from Abby. And finally, he had to deal with escorting one of the children to the daycare. All he wanted was Octavia to be happy, Jackson to be with him, and children. 

The door opened and he knew it was Jackson. Miller sat up and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. Jackson closed the door and sighed. Clearly he had had a day as well. 

“Want to talk about it, Nate?” Miller shook his head and bit his lip. “I think we need to. Something is obviously eating you up inside.” Jackson sat down next to Miller on their bed and took his hands. He gave them a light squeeze and then kissed his knuckles. Miller knew Jackson wanted to help and wanted him to be happy. 

“Jackson, you know I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” The doctor nods and squeezes Miller’s hands again. “And I want you to know how much I love you.” 

“I know. And I love you.”

“But…” 

“Nate, what’s the matter?” Jackson ran through thoughts in his head. Was Miller breaking up with him? After this long together down here. “Are we… are we breaking up?” Miller’s eye widen and a million apologies run from his lips. 

“No no. Of course not.” Miller kisses Jackson’s temple. “I want… I want something else. Something we can’t really have. But, I found a way.” Miller’s eyes met Jackson’s again and the two wait for the other to speak. “Jacks, I want to have kids.” 

“Kids?” 

“Yes.” Miller stands up in excitement and smiles, looking at Jackson. “Babe, we may die down here, but I want us to have a kid.” Jackson’s face lit up as he nodded in agreement. 

“There are tons of kids at the nursery without parents. Do you…”

“Yes, but I found one in particular. I’ve had Niylah do some research for me. There was a baby girl born last month and her mother died for stealing extra food. This is our chance, Jacks!” Jackson laid back onto the bed and sighed. 

“What’s her name?”

“Mary.” It hits Jackson and a little smile appears from his lips. “Are you okay with the name-”

“Yes, Nate. Yes of course. I’d love to have our daughter with the same name as my mother.” The words “our daughter” hit Miller causing him to press his lips against the man he loves more than anything. 

“Our daughter.” Miller smiles and kisses his boyfriend again. 

“Our daughter.” 

 

“So, Miller. I heard you and Jackson are thinking about adopting.” Octavia hands Miller his piece of meat and smiles. News apparently travels fast around the bunker. 

“We’ve found a baby girl who we think will be the one.” Octavia makes her usual announcement at the start of a meal, then sits back down. 

“Well, what about you two? You should get married. You know? Make it even more romantic.” Miller had thought about it before, but no one has ever talked to him about it. This is the best time to do it. 

“Oh! I’d love to host a wedding!” Niylah pops in. Miller appreciated all his friends’ input, but it was ultimately his decision. He’s been dating Jackson for over five years and this was the next step. 

“I haven’t even proposed! And you two are talking about a- oh hey Jacks!” Jackson was held up in the lab with Abby, so he was late for dinner, but not as late as Miller had thought. “How’s Abby?” 

“She’s good.” Jackson sat down next to his boyfriend and rubbed his shoulder a bit. “How late am I?” 

“Oh, not too bad” Octavia butts in. “So a baby. How exciting, Jackson!” 

“Yeah. Abby had a look at her today and says she’s really healthy. It’ll just be about a week before she can release her to us. She wants to run a few more tests.” A week. Miller had a week. He had a week to propose and a week to have a wedding. 

“Well, I’m going to go freshen up a bit before the meeting tonight.” Octavia notices what Miller is doing and also excuses herself. The two of them walk back to Octavia’s room while discussing Jackson. 

“Well, are you going to propose? You need a ring.” Miller had a ring. When he was in Mount Weather, a woman living there gave him her ring. It was the ring her dead husband gave her as their engagement ring. So the one problem he didn’t have was the ring. 

“I have a ring. I don’t have the guts.” 

“Aww Miller, you do. Jackson is the love of your life. This is your chance. You two are about to have a child together.” Miller had to propose. He had to because he had to let Jackson know how serious he is about being with him. 

“I’m going to do it. You know what?” Miller’s face lights up which makes Octavia happy. “I’ll do it tonight. Tonight is the night!” Miller picks Octavia up and spins her around causing Blodreina to actually laugh. Octavia couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed like that. “Thank you, Octavia.” 

“Go get ‘em Mills!”


	2. Actions

Miller had planned it all afternoon. How he would do it, where he would do it, etc. It was going to be perfect. This is the man he loves. It had to be perfect. 

“Jackson, can you be a little late to lunch today?” Abby puts a hand on the young doctor’s shoulder. “Octavia requested that you give Miller a physical before sparring with her tomorrow.” Jackson was confused. Abby never lets him treat Miller. 

“But,”

“I know. I have a meeting with Octavia during lunch, so I need to be there. But, Miller needs a physical.” Jackson understood and agreed to Abby’s wishes. The last time they’d been in a medical situation before was when Jackson was shot. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. 

“Alright, Abby. Have a nice lunch.” Abby smiled and left the medical bay. On her way out, she high fived Niylah who was in on it as well. Niylah entered the Med bay and sat in a chair waiting for Jackson to notice her. “Niylah. What are you doing here?”

“Oh. Just hanging around.” She smiled, but Jackson gave her a confused smile back. “You know, I think you’d be much more comfortable in an outfit that wasn’t so… raggedy?” Niylah hands him a pile of clothes. “What about these? Maybe today should just be a day that you look extra nice!” 

“Thanks?” He looks at the clothes and noticed how nice they are. The nicest clothes he’s seen in awhile. “But-“

“Just don’t ask questions. Just wear them and be happy!” Niylah leaves and lets Jackson put on the new clothes. They feel nice for a change. A good change. 

 

 

Jackson whistled as he walked back to the Medical Bay. Octavia had given him his lunch early, which he had to swallow down with her and Abby watching. He still wasn’t used to it, but it’s what they had to do to survive. 

He walked into the main bay and saw a curtain covering one of his inspection tables. He drew it back and jumped back at the sight. 

Miller looked into the startled eyes of his boyfriend. Niylah’s plane worked. He looked nice. Nice for the pictures Abby so lovingly agreed to take. Miller hopped down from the table in his nice clothes and took Jackson’s hands. 

“But, I’m supposed to clear you for-“

“That was a cover up. A reason to get you here.” Miller looked down at the ground to fund the correct words. “Jackson, I love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And we’re about to have a family.” Jackson smiled and bit his bottom lip. “We have four days until our baby girl is officially ours. And I’ve wanted to do this for quite some time now, but I think this is the best opportunity I could have wished for.” Miller got done on one knee. 

“Nate,” Jackson lit up as his hands went to his mouth in surprise. From his pocket, Miller took out the gold band the lady from Mount Weather gave him. Miller swallowed hard and prepared his next words. They were right on his lips and came out at exactly the right moment. 

“Eric Jackson, will you marry me?” Jackson’s heart couldn’t stop beating, but not as fast as Miller’s. He just nodded at first. Then took a second and scream yes. 

“Yes yes yes. Nate, yes.” Miller got up, placed the ring on Jackson’s finger and kissed him. A kiss that meant a thousand words to them. They released and looked down at the ring. “How in the world did you find this?”

“A lady in Mount Weather gave it to me. I’ve been saving it. I wasn’t sure what for, but now I know. Now I know I want you to wear that for as long as we live.” The two smiled and fell into each other’s arms. 

“But, what about you? We have to have a ring for you when we have a wedding.” 

“I’ve got him covered.” Niylah, Abby, and Octavia pop out from the medical supplies cart. Niylah holds a box then rattled in around a bit. “Saved this from my trading post.” Miller had no idea. Niylah smiled at the happy couple and started jumping up and down when she remembered she got to plan the wedding. 

“Now, Niy, you can't go overboard like you did with my birthday last year.” Octavia rolled her eyes and nudged Niylah a bit. “It was a great party, but just… overboard.”

“I want simple, Niylah. I could care less about how fancy this wedding is.” Jackson looks over at Miller who’s a little less certain. 

“Whatever you want, Jacks. Just as long as I have you, I’m hap-“

“Save it for the honeymoon, nerds.” Octavia rolls her eyes and leaves. Niylah follows her, but Abby stays behind. 

“I’m so proud of you two. What about people in your wedding?” They both thought hard about that for a second. 

“Bellamy, but… for obvious reasons. How about we each just have a best man or woman. Whatever.” Jackson nods, then turns to Abby. 

“Abby, will you be my best woman? Or whatever they’re called?” Abby chuckles a little, then nods. “Good. And I want Gaia to be our flower girl. Indra might kill us, though.” They all laugh until the focus goes back onto Miller. 

“My dad is dead. Bellamy is gone. I have no one. I have no one, except Jackson. And Octavia. But, I don’t think she’ll agree.” Abby shrugged, then told him that The Red Queen night surprise him and be okay with being his “best woman.” 

“I just wish we could have had Bellamy and Clarke here. They could have gotten married with us. How romantic.” Miller hit Jackson upside the head. 

“They weren’t even dating!” Jackson gives Miller a smirk and then bites his lip. “I’m pretty sure I would know if my best friend was dating someone. Plus, she’s too good for him.” At the mention of Clarke, Abby goes rigid. “This wedding is going to be a celebration. I want it to be about us. And push everything else out.” They all agree. Abby leaves the two with a few tears coming down. 

“Well, Nate.” They interlock their fingers and look out at Abby leaving. “We’re about to me married fathers.” Those words hit Miller and he realized why he’d fallen in love with Jackson in the first place. Jackson was his present and his only future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah!! I hope y’all enjoyed the proposal. I edited a ton of time to make sure it was perfect(even though I can never make it perfect). Hope y’all enjoyed and stick with me for more chapters.


	3. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding!!!!

Octavia stood in front of Miller and adjusted the collar of his jacket. She finished it off with a flower Niylah made out of old clothing. Octavia made sure this was going to be the best day in Miller’s life. And she was going to be the best maid of honor. 

“Are you ready?” Miller looks over at himself in Octavia’s cracked mirror. 

“I think so. My stomach is in a million knots.” Miller spins the ring on his finger and bites his lip. 

“Just remember, this is what you’ve wanted to do for awhile. And this is with the most important person in your life.” Octavia was right. Miller pulled the shorter girl in for a hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

“Thank you for agreeing to this, Octavia. I didn’t think you’d agree to this. But, you surprised me.” Octavia and Miller hold each others hands and smile. 

“Anything for you, Miller. You’re one of the only ones left.” Miller knew what she was talking about. Miller and Octavia have a bond that was only created through spending so much damn time down here. “Alright, let’s go out there and get married!” 

Miller and Octavia walk towards the dining room, that’s been cleared out for the wedding. All the chairs now line up with an aisle down the middle. Almost everyone sits and waits for the wedding to start. Miller and Octavia wait in the back with their hands locked together. 

“You got this, Mills.” The first person to walk down the aisle is Gaia with a handful of fake flower petals. Niylah did the best she could. Gaia is as beautiful and delicate as she’s ever been. Indra even sheds a little tear at her daughter. Gaia ends at the altar where Kane already stands ready. 

Next is Ethan with the official rings. He carries them on a pillow that Niylah attached the rings to for show. He smiles as he walks and people all smile at him back. Miller sighs a relieving breath. He’s next. He and Octavia are next. 

Octavia clears her throat and starts walking with Miller to the altar. This is it. This is the moment. This is Miller’s moment. Miller and Jackson’s moment. Miller squeezes Octavia’s hand out of stress and worry. He finally ends up at the altar and lets go of Octavia. She moves to the side as Miller stands to the right of Kane. 

Then the moment happens. Jackson appears from the other end of the dining hall with Abby. He looks down before stepping, then his eyes look up at Miller. They click and send a smile to each other. Jackson’s face lights up as he struggles to breathe without passing out from the utter shock of seeing Miller. 

Miller looks amazing. The most amazing he’s ever seen him. His beard was clearly cleaned up today. And the smile on his face was worth everything in the world. Worth the rest of his life with the one man he loves more than anything and anyone. 

Jackson finally made it up to the altar. Abby split off and stood on the side. Kane smiles at the two men and clears his throat to begin. 

“Who presents these men here today?" Abby and Octavia stand together and prepare their speeches. 

"I, Abby Griffin, present Eric Jackson." 

"And I, Octavia Blake, present Nathan Miller." They both smile and face their boys. Octavia and Miller embrace in a deep hug then release in time for Miller and Jackson to go back to standing facing each other. 

"You can now be seated, everyone." Kane instructs the crowd of people to take their seats and everyone obliges. Miller looks down at his hands and at all the energy he has in them. The energy from excitement and anxiousness. Then he looks up into the eyes of the man he loves and everything is okay.

Jackson mouths “I love you” and Miller responds with “I love you, too.”

"We are gathered here today to witness these young men joining together in matrimony." Kane rubs his nose and goes over what he has to say next. This was the most nerve racking thing he's done since order the culling. "Eric, Nate, you can say your vows." 

Miller is the first. He clears his throat and tries to release a breath. 

"I, Nathan Miller, take you, Eric Jackson, to be my husband, my everlasting friend, my faithful partner, and the love of my life. In the setting of this bunker with the people we hold dear to us, I vow to be your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in times of good and bad, and in the light times as well as the dark. I promise I will love you unconditionally, to support you in your missions, to honor and respect you always, and to cherish you for as long as we are alive." Jackson brushes away a tear and prepares his vows. 

"I, Eric Jackson, take you, Nate Miller, to be my forever love, the one true constant in this crazy life, my sunshine in a dark world, and my husband. I trust you, honor you, and love you unconditionally. I will be there for you, Nate, in all these times and troubles ahead of us. Whatever will come our way, I will be there for you and we will get through it. Together." Miller and Jackson both smile and anticipate the next action. Ethan stands up at the altar and presents the rings to Kane. He then, takes the rings from the boy and gives one to Miller and one to Jackson. Miller holds it in his hands and sighs. This is it. This is the moment. This is when he and Jackson are official. 

Jackson takes his ring and slides it onto Miller's finger. It sends a cold chill down Miller, but a good chill. Miller does the same and Jackson squeezes his hand as he lets go. 

"Now, does anyone object to the marriage of Eric Jackson and Nathan Miller?" Miller prays in his head that no one says anything. Not even a joke. Bellamy would joke. Bellamy would be funny and say he objects. Or Murphy. These people are different. Far more serious. "Good, now. I pronounce you, man and... man. You may now kiss." Miller is the one to initiate and holds Jackson's head as he brings him in for a kiss. They savor the moment as the crowd of people cheer for the happy couple. Miller releases and locks eyes with Eric. His husband. Eric Jackson, his husband. Miller and Jackson take each others hands and start down the aisle together. Miller squeezes his hand and proceeds to keep walking. Octavia, Abby, and Kane follow them and exit the eating area. 

 

The tables are quickly put together in the dining hall for the reception. At the front of the room, there is one big table for the grooms and their closest friends. Jackson and Miller sit in the middle facing the tables for the guests. On Miller’s left sits Octavia who is next to Niylah. Jackson sits next to Abby, who is next to Kane. 

“Hey, can we have everyone's attention?” Miller stands up to address the room. “On behalf of me and Jackson, we’d like to thank all of you for coming. I know there aren’t really a lot of us and you all probably just came to do something.” Everyone kind of laughs, which makes Nate smile. “Anyway, thank you.” He sits and locks eyes with Eric. 

“Nice speech, Nate.” He and Jacks lock fingers. Jackson kisses his hand, then smiles. 

“Next step, our daughter.” Jackson had nearly forgotten because of all the wedding plans. But, they’re going to be dads. He and Nate as dads. “You ready?” 

“I’m ready for anything, as long as I’m with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can post chapter 4 soon, but I'll be busy this week. I'll try, though!!


	4. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby!!!!!

Miller and Jackson sit outside the medical bay. Abby has been keeping Jackson away from seeing Mary before she’s officially his and Miller’s. The two barely slept the night before. All they could think about was their soon-to-be daughter. All they could do was arrange the room around for a baby to be there soon. They couldn’t stand still and couldn’t stop thinking about the little human who would be living with them for however long they’re in the bunker. 

Kane, Octavia, and Niylah arrive and sit next to them. The whole family. When Abby comes back, the real whole family. Miller sighs and spins his thumbs around each other. He wasn’t going to admit it, but he was bored. He’s been sitting waiting for the past ten minutes with nothing to do. Just thoughts in his head. Thought about the past couple days that have been eating at him. 

Finding out he could have a daughter with Jackson. 

Proposing to the love of his life. 

Having the most amazing wedding in existence. 

And sitting waiting for the moment he gets to see his daughter. His daughter with Jackson. 

Jackson scootches a little more towards Miller and drops his hand on his boyfriend’s knee. He squeezes it and smiles, but Miller barely smiles back. 

Nerves, Jackson thought. Miller’s nervous. He’s only seen Miller nervous a couple of times. The worst was when he couldn’t find him in a crowd of people. The day Blodreina emerged. Since then, every moment the two have spent together has been different. Part of the reason Miller wanted to get married in the first place. 

The door opens out of nowhere and a woman comes out holding something in her arms. The first thing that reaches Miller is the sound. The sound coming from the blanket in Abby’s arms. The sound that makes Jackson shoot up and run towards Doctor Griffin. Miller stands, but doesn’t move. Nothing processes in his head. All he can hear is the sound. The sound of another live being. The sound of the live being that’s now his and Jackson’s. The sound of his daughter’s cry. 

Abby transfers Mary to Jackson and turns to Miller who still hasn’t moved. Little salt tears run down his face as he looks at Jackson holding his daughter. Their daughter. Miller’s feet finally start to work and he goes up to Jackson. 

Miller’s face meets Jackson’s and a spark goes off. It connects that they’re parents and Miller kisses his husband’s forehead. He looks down at the bread loaf sized human being and smiles. 

“Hey, Mary.” Miller tickles her stomach and her hand grips around his finger. Her strength is pretty weak due to the vitamin deficiency in the bunker, but she’s still stronger than something her size should be. “Jacks,” Miller looks up and smiles “she’s… she’s beautiful.” 

Miller was right. She was the most beautiful baby Abby had ever seen, even in all her years of being a doctor. She had red hair and little dimples. Her eyes were bluer than the ocean. Her skin was pale and her lips bright red. She was beautiful. 

“Nate, she’s ours. She’s our daughter.” Octavia comes over and takes Mary to hold. Jackson takes Nathan’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss. “We’re fathers!”

“Fathers.” 

 

That night, the couple put Mary to sleep in her bassinet and rocked her to sleep. Jackson sang a song his mother used to sing when he was little. Miller followed by kissing her forehead and climbing into bed with his husband. 

“Goodnight, Nate.” Miller plants a kiss on Jackson’s lips. 

“Goodnight, Jacks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it took too long. :)


End file.
